


gentle

by foodoflovee



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s6e11, Feelings, M/M, about everything changing!!, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodoflovee/pseuds/foodoflovee
Summary: Coda to Escape Room. Patrick and David talk in the car and David works out his feelings.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	gentle

**Author's Note:**

> i love this episode, and all the episodes where david rose is very enthusiastic about things that don't seem too important. 
> 
> mostly i wanted to work through all the feelings that i'm assuming that david is having because weddings are very hard (been there) and especially hard when life won't stop being chaotic around you.

He wasn’t being gentle. He didn’t even know if he had to be gentle, but he wanted someone to be gentle with him, and maybe that started with him being gentle. It’s just… everything felt so sharp. Before Schitt’s Creek, without being able to hold down a relationship, wedding planning was always a daydream, no complications, with him at the center of all of it, shiny tiara perched on his head. But Patrick was real, and their wedding was real, which meant that it wasn’t just about him, but had to work alongside Stevie finding herself, and Alexis’ career and The Crows drama. Now, here he was, being difficult and loud because he felt like his celebration kept being stomped on. 

David shook his head and tried to get the thoughts to stop circling. He’d been thinking the same things over and over again since the night at Stevie’s after the LarryAir interview. David looked over to Patrick and spent the rest of the drive home watching the way his head moved along with the music, his fingers tapped on the steering wheel, how he rolled his shoulders while waiting at the stop sign before the apartment. These moments, in contrast to everything else, were easy. 

Patrick parked and finally looked over and David offered a small smile. “Do you think I’m difficult?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Difficult? No. Stubborn, a little short-sighted? Probably. Exacting may be a better word.”

“Okay, you can stop. Those all just seem like slightly nicer ways of saying that I’m too much and that I’m entirely too difficult.” He rubbed at his eyebrows and let out a heavy sigh. This was familiar, the teasing. But he wanted something different tonight. He wanted gentleness. Weddings were supposed to mean stability, and it felt like everything was changing. New reasons he felt off kept popping into his head. Still, none of them felt like they were the right reason. 

Patrick reached over and took his hand. “David. What’s wrong? Tonight was fun. Your family has more to celebrate now. These are all good things.”

“Alexis’ succulent was in too small of a pot.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I know! And I’m always so stubborn, but then I get too excited and then when everything isn’t about me, I just get so upset. This is stupid. Tonight was fun and I can’t figure out why I’m feeling this way.”

Patrick just kept staring at him, amusement obvious on his face. David took a long breath, this part is easy, he thought, and kept talking. 

“I want everything just so, and I have no idea why. I’ve made compromises before! Granted, they were small, and barely even compromises, but I’ve done it. Especially for you, especially for our future. I care about Alexis and Stevie! And usually after a few days I can be convinced to help my parents and understand. Why is it so hard for me this time? Why can’t I just be okay with it not being all about me?” David paused to take a breath and took a moment to appreciate the feeling of Patrick’s fingers moving back and forth on his palm.

“I’m turned you orange! I tried to sabotage Stevie! I’m literally inviting people I hate. I do not understand what I’m doing or why I’m doing it. I feel like such a mess right now. Beyond just being bridezilla. Obviously, I want our wedding to be correct. But I feel like I’m pushing the whole aesthetic past what I did with our store to something I would have done at my old galleries in New York. Why am I like this?”

Patrick just kept staring at him. His smile was soft now, and he had taken to slowly dropping kisses to David’s knuckles, his rings, to the tips of his fingers. 

David smiled and closed his eyes. This moment, if he let it, could be gentle. “I love what we have here. I love the store, and your tiny apartment. I love the idea of waking up in it every day after we say our vows. I even love the cafe’s breakfast. But ever since we started wedding planning, it’s felt like people keep trying to leave. Patrick, what if my family doesn’t love it here as much as I do?”

Patrick let out a sigh and kissed his palm. “Ah. There it is. Keep talking, David.”

“Stevie and my dad have these plans to franchise. Alexis feels like she’s needs somewhere bigger. My mom has never really felt at home here. I feel like I keep trying to make this big wedding to convince them we could have it all here. Even the glamour and high-end life we had to leave behind. But it’s not going to be enough, and that hurts. I mean, I love the pageantry that this could be, but I’m not even sure it’s making me happy anymore.” 

“David.” Patrick took a breath and moved his hands so they rested above David’s heart. “Things will change. But I know that no matter what, no matter what news Alexis will get over her next work call or what your father finds out in New York, we will come home to each other, and feel comfortable enough to figure out what we do next. That won’t change.” Patrick leaned in close so that their foreheads were touching. “I never had a wedding dream book. I know how important this is to you. I know how scared you were that you wouldn’t get this. If pageantry is what you want, I will follow - with reason, there is a budget.” David chuckled and Patrick went on, “I have to say though, isn’t there just as much pageantry and drama in changing everything last minute and making our wedding what you want now, instead of what you wanted with J.C. Chasez? If those are the same things - that’s great - but think about it.”

David shook his head, “I don’t think those are the same things.” He took a moment to make sure the next words felt right “Patrick, I’m afraid of losing Alexis. Missing her. My parents too.”

“I know. But nothing has happened yet. Something will, but before you worry and add an ice sculpture to the reception, be patient. She’ll come to you, and you’ll talk. You both will figure it out. Our whole family will. Even if it means we’ll be in separate places and have to teach your dad how to make video calls.”

“Our?”

“Our.”

David exhaled, the tension leaving his body. He closed his eyes and thought about talking with Alexis tomorrow, and wishing luck to Stevie and his dad next week. It felt easy again. He rested his hand on Patrick neck and closed the remaining distance between them with a gentle kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell about schitt's creek w/ me @ compassionats on tumblr.


End file.
